The Moon
by Q3APo
Summary: Allen hates the moon. it makes him remember his lonely night, but something happen that him love the moon.


_**-Man is not mine. It's belong to Hoshino Katsura. If I have it I will make Kanda crossdressing in every chapter.**_

**The Moon**

_I hate the moon. When I see it, I remember my lonely night. I just hope the moon will disappear from my sight. I don't want to feel alone anymore._

**********

"Cih! I can't sleep!"

I already rolled over on my bed. Its mid night and I can't sleep. Stop it. Relax. Maybe if I relax I can sleep. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 30 minutes. "Shit!" I throw my blanket. Rose from my bed. "Let's drink."

I took a glass of water. Drink it while look outside the window. Fullmoon. I hate it. A glimpse of black hair catches my eyes. Whose training in the middle of the night? I walk outside and see him. Well, as I thought. He is the only one who likes to train. Even at the night.

"Hi, Kanda. Still train?" I ask him. He turns around. Look at me with his indifferent face.

"Che' Moyashi. What you want?"

"Nothing. I just can't sleep."

"Che'"

Ah, shit. He looks like angry. "Ah, if you troubled then I excuse my self first." With that I turn around. Just to be stopped by I rock at my head. "Auch. What was that for?"

"If you want to say something than say it!" his voice clearly said that. I look at him. Can I take it as he would let me here? With him?

"Well, is it possible that you are scare alone here?" Well it's just a joke apparently.

"Baka Moyashi! You want to die!!"

"Aha…ha… I'm joking." I take his hand. Grabbing his Mugen. "Ne, Kanda. Have you ever felt troubled by your innocence?" I ask him. His face look surprised by my question.

"No." He answers quickly.

"That's good. When I'm child, I really hate this innocence. It makes people fear me. Leave me. Make me alone. I've ever wish this innocence to disappear." I told him my feeling while touching my left hand.

"Aren't you said that because of weakness?" he silent for a moment then continues. "Are you still feeling that like right now?"

"Maybe." I stop talking then moves closer to him. Touch his cheek with my left hand. "But sometimes I want it to be beautiful like you." I look at him. His face look surprised by my words. I lean closer. Raise my head and kiss him on the lips. I thought he's gonna cut me with Mugen. But he closes his eyes, enjoying the kiss that's makes my heart pounding. Happiness filled my head. I took the initiative. I bite his bottom lips. He gasp and I inserting my tongue. Lick his cavern. His face looks troubled by my action. He tried to push me away. But I won't give up. I deepen the kiss. Make his lose his breath. He back off. Tried to run by move backward and he stopped against the tree. I feel Fortune Goddess is with me right now. I let out a smile and his face flushed. I open his coat. Touch his bare skin with my hands. He grips his Mugen tighter. But suddenly he releases it. It falls with a loud voice. I kiss his neck then moves lower. Then touch his nipples. I lick it. He let out a moan. Give a nice ring in my ear. He closes his eyes with his hand and falls down.

I kneel in font of him. "Ne, Kanda. Are you afraid of me?" I ask him while kissing his hand.

"Ba….Baka. Who's afraid of you?" He shouts with a blushing face.

I give him the best smile I ever had and he blushes harder. "That's good." So, I continue what I've do. I unbuckle his belt. He tried to push me away. Shouting "Moyashi". But I don't care. My mind is full of him. I kiss his stomach. His underbelly. He moans louder. His grips on my shoulder tighten. My kiss moves lower till I touch his member. I pull it out. Suck it. Lick it. Kiss it. Make it wet with my saliva and his pre-cum.

"Mo….Moyashi…" He pants. "St…Stop it." I stop what I do and look at him. His face blush hard. He pants hard. His eyes filled with lust. I smile and lick my lips. Make him blush harder. I scrub his member. Makes he moans louder and cum in my hand. "Hah…hah…" He pants hard. His eyes darted away. Too embarrassed for what we've been doing. I take this as a chance. So I remove his pants. "Wakh! What are you doing Moyashi!!" He shout while hold his pants.

"But the pants is in the way. I have to remove it." I answer with a calm voice.

It seems like he reach his limit. His hand crawling. Looking for his Mugen. As I will let he get that. I invoke my Innocence. Grab it first and throw it away. Wah, really this innocence has a good function right now. He screams when I did that. "Moyashii!!! How dare you throw Mugen away?"

"But if I let you have it, you will try to attack me!!" I make a pout face. As I will let him do that. I kiss him again. Make him suffocate and dizzy. With that I did remove his pants. I touch his member. Move lower until I found his entrance. I insert the first finger. He is tensing so I kiss him. He moans a little. When in feel he accustomed to it, I insert the second finger. His grabs on my shoulder tighten. He let out his voice, "Mo…ya...shi..!" when I moves my fingers inside him, scissoring it. When I feel he stretched enough I pulled out my fingers. He gives a sigh and I take it as a yes sign. So I grab his legs and put in around my waist. "Wait, Moyashi." He looks at me. Confused and slightly fear on his face. "You won't do what I think you will do don't y…AHHHHHH!" He screams when I insert my member inside him. I kiss his cheek. Lick his tears. "Relax, Kanda. It will hurt you more if you tense."

"It's… easy… for… you ….to…say…!" he pants.

"Yes, but you will feel good afterward. So hold on, humm." I kiss his neck. Leave a hickey under his ears. Make he forgets the pain. After it all in, I begin moving my hip.

"Mo..ya..shi.. Slow…ly…" he said between his panting.

"Yes." I am moving slowly as his wish. When he begins to relax I move faster. He moans when I hit his sweet spots. Give a happy feeling for me too. I thrust faster and harder. Hitting that spot again. Making him moans louder. I touch his long hair. Look at him intently. "Kanda, you like this, don't you?" He didn't answer me. He hides his face at my shoulder. But I can see his blushing face. I thrust more faster and harder. Feel that soon we will reach our limits. After a few more thrust he arch his back, makes his hair flew forward. Release his seeds at my stomach. I look at him. The moon shines brightly behind him. Making his whole figure glows. "So beautiful." I said while release my seeds inside him. I kiss him softly. "Kan…da.." I hold his hands. "Ready for the second round?" I ask him. Smile widely. He looks at me. Like before he said nothing. But he nodded. I kiss him on the lips, inserting my tongue. I'm not alone after all.

********

_I love the moon. It makes me remember happy memories I've ever had. _

I look at the person walking across me. My hickey still seen under his ear. I lick my lips.

_And I don't mind repeat it again._

He…he….he… my first smut scene. I use Allen POV causes I want to see Kanda moans under me, I mean under Allen (blushing). I don't know this fic good or bad. So, please give me your comments. I took this story from doujinshi. It's in Japanese so I interpret it as mush as I can.


End file.
